Breath of a life
by Drewyd
Summary: Estos días la relación entre Peter y Natasha parece consistir únicamente en decisiones dudosamente planeadas, relaciones no muy convencionales y rollos de canela. IronWidow.


**Disclaimer** : MCU no me pertenece, ni ningún personaje que reconozcan acá. Esto es solo un pobre intento de literatura.

* * *

 **Breath of a life**

 _And my heart is a hollow plain_

 _For the devil to dance again_

 _And the room is too quiet, oh oh oh oh_

 _I was looking for the breath of a life_

 _A little touch of a heavenly light_

 _But all the choirs in my head sang, no oh oh oh_

El asunto no es que no confiase en May; todo lo contrario, siempre se ha sentido muy cercano a ella, y esos días en que juntos habían aprendido a amarrar una corbata y bailar habían sido de lo más divertidos. El problema es que May lo quiere _demasiado_. Si le pregunta, le va a decir cosas inútiles como «sé tú mismo» o «todo va a salir bien». Todo adolescente sabe que eso no es verdad. Y si le pregunta a Tony probablemente no va a obtener las mejores respuestas. Dios sabe que el hombre no tiene el mejor historial en lo que se refiere a relaciones.

Solo queda, por reducción, una persona que sea confiable, madura y honesta.

—¿Natasha?

La mujer deja de hacer sentadillas y lo mira con esa suavizada expresión que solo le mostraba a él. Y a Tony, si se portaba decente.

—Dime, Petrusha.

—Ya, mira, disculpa que te moleste con esto, pero es un asunto muy personal y no quiero molestar a Ned por ahora porque él esta muy feliz con Claudia y siento que ni May ni Tony me darían los consejos correctos, pero puedo estar equivocado y es un poco difícil de contar y por eso…

—Peter —le interrumpe Natasha. Está aliviado de ver que no está molesta por su estúpido reflejo incontrolable de habla—, solo cuéntame que pasa.

Las palabras le salen de la boca como vómito, sin quererlo.

—Creo que MJ me está engañando.

 **xxx**

Peter ve el golpe antes de sentirlo, pero como es un buen superhéroe que nunca dañaría a civiles inocentes, deja que el puño de Malcolm se le estrelle en la sien. Su vista se llena de luces y estrellas, pero no tambalea. Ha recibido peores golpes que los de un adolescente.

El siguiente le revienta la nariz, y saborea sangre. Sigue inmóvil, a mitad de pasillo.

—Eres un anormal, Parker —le espeta Malcolm. Flash y su grupito se ríen a carcajadas, señalando su nariz. Peter se limpia el labio superior y desvía la mirada hacia la derecha.

MJ no lo mira a los ojos.

Peter agarra sus cosas y se da media vuelta, ignorando los insultos y provocaciones a sus espaldas. Ese gesto de su novia le duele más que cualquier golpe que le hubiesen podido dar. Varios alumnos lo miran alarmados, mientras él chorrea sangre por la cara, pero él no les presta atención.

«No es nada —piensa, saliendo de la escuela y recibiendo la fría brisa de Nueva York—. El capitán América me tiró un contenedor encima. Esto no es nada».

El trayecto le permite reposar y recomponer sus ideas. Está seguro, pero no quiere estarlo, pero las evidencias señalan todas a la misma dirección y…

—Linda cara —le dice Natasha cuando entra a la sala común del complejo de los Vengadores. Peter mira a la nada, pero le tiende una bolsa con rollos de canela.

—Gracias, la tengo puesta todos los días —responde, distraído. Deja su raída mochila en el suelo y se masajea las sienes. Un pinchazo terrible se le está comenzando a formar en el lado derecho—. Estoy un, ¿ochenta y nueve por ciento seguro que me está engañando?

—¿Le preguntaste? —Natasha lo agarra de un brazo y lo sienta en el sofá a su lado. Se siente un poco culpable al ver cómo deja su libro de lado; está molestándola en su tiempo libre—. Petrusha.

—No, pero hoy otra vez estaba riéndose sola en el teléfono, quiero decir con la persona con la que estaba hablando, y era una de esas risitas agudas que ponen las mujeres cuando están coqueteando y como que me dio mucha vergüenza preguntarle mientras hacía eso.

—Ya es suficiente de especulaciones, Petrusha. La única forma de resolver esto es hablando.

—Podría ponerme el traje de Spiderman y seguirla para ver qué hace.

— _Peter_.

—Era broma.

Se quedan en silencio por unos momentos. Voltea a verla, a su rostro excepcionalmente hermoso y sus ojos fríos y cálidos al mismo tiempo. No se parece en nada a May, ni a Tony. Los silencios con ella siempre son cómodos, como si no tuviese que hablar a mil kilómetros por hora para llenarlos. Toma una bocanada de aire.

—Tengo miedo —se siente mortificado al notar cómo un rubor le sube por el cuello; eso siempre precedía a su llanto. No va a llorar por una chica—. No quiero que sea real. Quiero que se quede como el gato de Schrödinger. Si no abro la caja…

—Eso es lo peor que puedes hacer. Eso, y engañarla también.

—Yo _nunca_ le haría eso a nadie —dice, con más fiereza en la voz de lo que pretendía. Se mira las manos—. Nunca.

Otra vez silencio. Natasha le da tiempo para que se recomponga, y Peter se lo agradece de todo corazón.

—Mañana mismo lo haces —le ordena. No tiene la fuerza necesaria para protestar—. Y, Peter.

—¿Qué?

—Deja de permitir que todos en la escuela abusen de ti. Que tengas superpoderes no significa que vayas a dejar que te pongan la cara de color púrpura.

—No seas exagerada, no está tan mal…

—Dios mío —exclama Tony cuando llega, a mitad de comerse una dona— ¿Quién te dejó la cara azul y negro? Pareces un mapache.

 **xxx**

Se concentra en salvar a personas, en ayudar, en servir a la ciudad con pequeñas acciones que no pueden parecer mucho, pero que importan. Siempre importan.

Natasha se aparece en su apartamento una tarde de marzo con un paquete de rollos de canela bajo un brazo y vodka en el otro. Le da un susto de muerte.

—¿Cómo entraste? —pregunta. Su tono de voz está más agudo de lo normal. Natasha lo mira por debajo de sus lentes de sol—. Espía maestra. Vale.

May está en una cita (y Dios que no quiere pensar en eso), así esa noche iba a ser solo para él. Y con sólo para él se refiere a ayudar a la mitad de Queens y la otra mitad de Bronx.

—Ven acá. Siéntate.

—Tengo que hacer rondas —protesta, aunque sabe que será inútil.

—No, no tienes que hacerlas. Siéntate.

Lo hace a regañadientes. Ser Spiderman es su redención, su salvación. Es poco saludable dedicar tanto de su salud a algo, pero nadie diría nunca que Peter es un chico común y corriente. Prefiere detener a ladrones y salvar gatitos de los árboles a comer, a hablar con sus amigos, a _dormir_.

«Sin el traje no soy nada» recuerda. Natasha no estaba en ese momento, pero lo mira como si lo supiese todo. Siempre lo sabe todo.

—Lamento lo de MJ.

Se encoge de hombros, sin preguntar cómo lo supo. Superespía y todo eso. Natasha saca dos shots de cristal de la bolsa y los llena de vodka. Se mete el primer rollo de canela a la boca.

—Soy menor de edad.

—Eso no te impide arriesgar tu vida cada día, ¿o sí?

Se encoge de hombros y toma un trago. No conoce de licores, todo el alcohol le sabe igual, pero el vodka quema su garganta de una manera singular. Se come un rollo de canela para no lloriquear.

—¿Qué viniste a hacer, Nat?

—Nada en particular —replica, mirándolo con ojos muy claros—. A hacerte compañía.

No vuelve a llenar el vaso hasta que no se come dos rollos más. Peter sabe que es porque, entre más comes, con menos facilidad te emborrachas. Eso se lo enseñó Tony.

—Nat.

—¿Qué?

—¿Tu no tienes miedo de que Tony te engañe? —se da cuenta de lo estúpida que es la pregunta en el segundo que sale de su boca. Tony y Natasha no son una pareja cualquiera, y Tony Stark es uno de los mejores hombres que Peter ha conocido en su vida—. Olvídalo, es una tontería…

—No —responde ella—. De lo que tengo miedo es que me deje.

El alcohol hace que le brinquen las lágrimas, pero no se siente ligero de cabeza. Sigue comiendo y sigue llenando su vacío interior con azúcar y licor.

«Vamos por buen camino, señores».

—No dejes que esta mala experiencia te arruine la vida. No todas las personas son imbéciles, y mira que para que yo te diga eso…

—Pues no sé. MJ nunca me dio la impresión de que fuese alguien que engañase. Aunque igual no me engañó, solo estaba _pensando_ en hacerlo, y también en cortar conmigo, lo cual es bueno porque así no me estaría engañando, pero malo porque yo la quería mucho.

Un poco más de silencio. Una ambulancia suena a la distancia.

—Tienes derecho a sentirte molesto ¿lo sabes? No tienes que irte de boca a salvar a personas e ignorar que esa mierda _duele_. Tienes derecho a llorar. Eso no te hace más débil.

—Es solo un romance adolescente, no vale la pena.

—Supongo que tienes razón —dice Natasha, más pensativa que nunca. Ya va como por el séptimo shot de vodka—. Ojalá supiese dar consejos amorosos, soy un asco en esto. ¿Qué diría Tony?

— _Hay más peces en el océano, calzoncillos. Deja de pensar en ella y ven acá, que te tengo una nueva actualización del traje que te dejará sin pantalones._

—Dios mío, igualito —Natasha finge un escalofrío. La botella y los dulces están a punto de acabarse—. Deja de canalizar a tu Tony interior. Eso es malo para la salud.

Por primera vez en semanas, Peter se echa a reír.

 **xxx**

Tienen su primera cena a principios de junio, y Peter trata de ser lo más amable posible, pero siempre han sido May y él y todo el asunto se siente incómodo.

Mark es un buen hombre, de verdad, y se nota que se esfuerza por agradar. La relación es bastante nueva, pero eso no explica por qué está tan interesado en volverse cercano a él. Es solo el sobrino de May, después de todo.

—¿Solo su sobrino? ¿Es en serio?

Nunca ha visto a Natasha tan sorprendida. A Peter no se le hace aparente el por qué.

—Sí, por algo la llamo _tía_ May.

Ella pone los ojos en blanco.

—Adolescentes —dice por lo bajo, agitando la cabeza. Ambos están haciendo abdominales en el gimnasio del complejo, y como ambos están al tope de la resistencia humana, ninguno está cansado. Es el momento perfecto para contarle de su situación.

—Además, imagínate que tengan hijos o adopten o algo así. Yo solo seré el sobrino arrimado. Le estaría quitando cuarto al niño.

Un escalofrío le sube por la espalda, y siente algo frío revolverse en su estómago. Se rehúsa a sentirse celoso.

—La relación tiene cuatro meses y tu ya estás pensando en los hijos —Natasha cambia a abdominales cortos, por lo que ya no le puede ver la expresión—. No lo pienses tanto, solo disfruta.

—¿De la compañía de Mark?

—Obvio. ¿Qué sabes tú si tiene algo interesante que aportar?

—¿Cómo qué?

—¿Qué tal si alguna vez ha visto la aurora boreal, por ejemplo?

—¡Es un contador!

—Con mucho dinero.

Peter sonríe, a pesar de sí mismo. Las conversaciones con Nat siempre terminan de esa forma. Ella y Ned siempre lo hacen reír, sin falta.

—Nadie te va a reemplazar, Peter —le dice ella. Su voz suena un poco más forzada—, y Mark no suena tan mal. Sus antecedentes son impecables.

—¡¿ _Lo investigaron_?!

—Obvio. ¿Crees que Tony y yo habríamos dejado que un cualquiera entrase a sus vidas, así como así?

—Y aún así todavía crees que ha visto la aurora boreal.

—Era un _ejemplo_. Dios mío, eres más denso que Tony.

Peter se detiene.

—Natasha.

—Hm.

—¿Alguna vez te vas a casar con él?

Ella también detiene sus ejercicios, y lo mira bajo densas pestañas. El sudor le resbala por el mentón y la sien. No parece cansada, ni sorprendida por la pregunta.

—Pues no lo sé; eso depende de él.

—Si se propusiese, ¿dirías que sí?

Natasha tuerce la vista al techo, absorta.

—Pues sí.

Y eso lo hace muy feliz, porque ellos se hacen felices mutuamente; solo faltaba meterle las agallas a Tony. ¿Pero Mark y May? No, ni los nombres pegaban.

—Peter.

—¿Qué?

—Ni te _atrevas_ a meterte en la relación de May y Mark como un niño malcriado, porque te juro que le mostraré a May tu carpeta de pornografía.

Suelta un grito ahogado.

—Mujer malvada, eso es ruin y cruel. La carpeta de pornografía de un hombre se respeta.

—Ajá, ve tú a decirle eso a May. Pero mientras tanto, déjalos tranquilos. Tienes diecisiete, no siete.

Por alguna razón, el regaño no se siente tan mal viniendo de ella.

 **xxx**

—Ayúdame señor, misericordia.

Lo primero que se aparece en su vista es Natasha, lo cual es erróneo porque ella debería de estar descansado, después de su operación.

—¿Estoy en el cielo? —dice, para hacerla reír. El plan funciona a la perfección.

—No, ni de cerca. Bienvenido al reino de la resaca y los recuerdos de las malas decisiones. A tu derecha, un baño para el vómito. Izquierda, agua con pastilla para el color de cabeza. Al frente, tu querida Natasha, quien convenció a May que no era buena idea despellejarte vivo por llegar a casa absolutamente borracho. ¿Alguna pregunta?

—¿Puedo ir al cielo?

—No.

—¿Y al infierno?

—Menos.

Ya para ese momento tiene la vista clara, y el sabor amargo en su boca es casi insoportable. Todo se ve muy brillante, en especial el cabello escarlata de Natasha. Aunque, enfocándose bien, nota que ella tampoco está en sus mejores momentos. Tiene la piel cetrina, los ojos hundidos y vidriosos y no está en su usual ropa apretada.

—Deberías estar descansando.

—Estoy descansando —dice ella, reclinándose en su silla—, y además estoy adquiriendo información. Si voy a tener un hijo entonces tengo que ver cómo terminará cuando tenga diecisiete años, sea irresponsable y beba como borracho.

Peter gruñe.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Y bien qué?

—¿No me vas a contar de dónde salió esta… decisión de comportarse como un adolescente típico?

Peter mira a las barras de madera de su litera y trata de recordar cómo era su vida antes de tener esa maldita resaca.

—Peter.

—Por una chica —dice, acostándose de costado y dándole la espalda a Natasha—. Había una chica en la fiesta, se llama Charlotte, creo… o Caroline. No, definitivamente Charlotte.

— _Bozhe moi._

—El punto es que ya la había visto antes y es una muy buena persona y es amable conmigo también incluso cuando nadie más lo es, y en la fiesta siempre estaba conmigo y hablamos mucho, fue genial, pero ella bebía mucho, y me convenció a mi también porque quería que la pasase bien, y una cosa llevó a la otra…

—Dime que usaron condón.

—¡ _Natasha_!

Les agradece a todos los dioses que está de espaldas, porque siente el rostro arderle, y definitivamente no puede ver a la mujer a la cara. Se hace una bola en sus sábanas, aunque ya se está comenzando a sentir mejor.

—No te avergüences tanto, es algo fundamental. Pregúntale a Tony.

—Creo que pasaré, gracias.

Nadie dice nada por un rato. Peter escucha el momento exacto en que ella se levanta, y se relaja un poco, esperando oír el momento en que su puerta se abra y cierre, pero eso nunca ocurre. Por alguna razón, ella se queda en su habitación, de pie, y luego caminando un poco. Cuando entiende que Natasha no se va a largar, se voltea a verla. Esta de frente a una de sus figuras de Star Wars, ahora de espaldas a él. Se siente al mismo tiempo avergonzado y apenado.

Sabe la razón por la que la infame Viuda Negra está viendo sus cosas infantiles.

—¿Cuándo van a poder… comenzar a… um…?

—Dentro de dos meses ya mi cuerpo debería de estar recuperado —dice ella, sin voltearse a verlo. Se mueve un poco a la derecha y toca sus figuras de Lego—. Pero Pepper le dijo a Tony que estar embarazada en verano es horroroso, así que tal vez esperaremos un poco, tal vez no.

Peter tararea por lo bajo, incorporándose en su cama. Nada ha cambiado en ella (excepto por su capacidad de tener hijos, obvio), pero la nota más frágil, más… humana. Siente cómo la emoción lo embarga, imaginándose a un mini Tony, o a una mini Natasha, o una mezcla perfecta entre ambos.

«El mundo no sabrá qué lo golpeó».

—¿Y la vas a llamar de vuelta? A la tal Charlotte.

—Obvio. Me cae muy bien, y también le encanta Star Wars. No a mi nivel, por supuesto…

— _Nadie_ a tu nivel.

Natasha se voltea y ambos comparten un momento etéreo de entendimiento. La mira a los ojos y sonríe de verdad, con las mejillas arreboladas. La sonrisa de ella flaquea un poco al ver su expresión, pero no dice nada.

No existe ningún adulto en el mundo con quien comparta esa clase de vínculo. Ella lo deja tomar alcohol, lo deja cometer errores, le enseña toda clase de movimientos marciales muy peligrosos, todo porque confía en él, porque lo considera más adulto que nadie en su vida. Tony y May quieren protegerlo de todo, quieren envolverlo en papel con burbujas y dejarlo escondido, sin permitirle tomar decisiones. Natasha quiere que esté lo mejor preparado para el mundo en que se mete, porque sabe, de todo corazón, que él no está completamente bien y que uno no siempre puede elegir con qué soporta la vida.

Se limpia los ojos acuosos con el dorso de la mano y se sorbe los mocos.

—Natasha.

—¿Hm?

—Vas a ser una gran madre, te lo prometo.

Ella parpadea, tuerce la vista al techo y trata de fingir que no se le está congestionando el rostro también.

—Yo que tú ahorro los grandes discursos emotivos para May. Está que le da una embolia. Y a Mark, también.

—Si te compro rollos de canela todas las semanas mientras estés embarazada, ¿podrías evitar que me asesinen y escondan mi cadáver?

—Todos los días.

—Hecho.

 **xxx**

 _bonus_ ;

—Aleksander.

—Eh… ¿tal vez? Anótalo por si acaso.

—Alexei… no. Muchos malos recuerdos.

—¿No es lo mismo que Aleksander? Alexander, Alexis…

—Concéntrate, Tony. ¿Yaroslav?

—Nah. Esos nombres con «slav» no me convencen.

—Ya… tengo que orinar, ve buscando otros.

Cuando vuelve lo ve encorvado, con varias tabletas sobre la mesa iluminando su rostro. Nunca pensó que iba a encontrar a alguien tan bueno haciendo muchas cosas al mismo tiempo como ella. Se sienta con un gruñido; moverse con esa pelota de playa entre las piernas se torna más difícil cada día que pasa.

—Pyotr.

—¿Qué?

— _Pyotr_. ¿Lo estoy pronunciado bien? Tal vez algo más cristiano, como Petro, pero ese es ucraniano…

Lo piensa por unos segundos.

—Nah —responde, apoyando todo su peso en Tony. Él la sostiene y la afirma, como siempre. _Como siempre_ —. Ya tenemos un hijo llamado Peter.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Ahhhh, no pensé que llegaría a terminar esto, porque la verdad es que tiene 0 trama y 0 objetivos; solo quería escribir un poco sobre cómo sería la relación entre Peter y Natasha, dadas estas condiciones. Una cosa llevó a la otra, y ésto nació, aunque no quise alargarlo mucho. Desde que entré al mundo de IronWidow ya nunca podré volver atrás, es una maldición.

Para aclarar un poco, la operación de Natasha era, en mi cabeza, una en la que Helen Cho y su maquinita del destino estuvieron involucradas. Si pudo sanar a Clint estoy segura de que, con ciertas modificaciones, puede deshacer la operación que dejó infértil a Natasha.

Comentarios, sugerencias y críticas siempre bien aceptadas.


End file.
